


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°23 : Civil War - Partie 5

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinquième drabble d'une série spéciale pour l'arrivée de Civil War.<br/>Lors de la bataille sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, les deux équipes se foncent dessus et la collision semble inévitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°23 : Civil War - Partie 5

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Just One Yesterday » de Fall Out Boy
> 
> Remarque : Encore deux semaines, courage !

Les deux équipes se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man et Falcon d'un côté. Iron Man, Black Widow, Vision, War Machine, Black Panther et Spider-Man de l'autre.

Les Avengers étaient divisés. L'équipe s'était fracturée en deux clans distincts, et rien ne pourrait les réunir à nouveau.

Wanda s'envola, et face à elle, Vision en fit autant. Bucky courait au côté de son meilleur ami Steve. Natasha secondait Tony. Falcon fila lui aussi dans les airs, tandis que Tony allumait ses propulseurs.

La collision était inévitable, et elle ferait un boucan d'enfer chez les vengeurs de la planète.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 103.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Visuellement, cette scène m'a époustouflée. J'espère que le background fera d'elle une scène émotionnellement puissante.  
> Je sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je pense à Civil War, ces derniers temps, j'ai les yeux qui picotent comme si j'allais me mettre à pleurer o.o Dites donc, qu'est-ce que ça va être après que j'aurai vu le film ! Un véritable déluge.


End file.
